Fatalistic
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Fatalistic: believing that you cannot prevent things from happening, especially bad things. Zach is suicidal and Cammie is a cutter. What happens when their two worlds clash? Can they help each other grow stronger or will they both crumble to nothing? Read and find out! **HIATUS**


I walked down the halls of the school, people bumped into me and talked about me behind my back. I ignored them as I walked out to the football field. I thought back to everything people say about me, how nobody cares about me, how my friends hate me, how I get picked on for only having a mom but no dad, how nobody seems to care.

When I got out there, I went behind the bleachers I pulled out a knife. I thought back to how much people hate me for no reason, how they would all smile if they saw this, how they would cheer me on to do it, how they always find a way to make fun of me, how I get beat up for no reason, how my mom doesn't care about what happens me, how nobody cares about me…

I started to finger the knife. I decided no one would really care, so I lifted it to my neck and took a deep breath.

"STOP!" someone yelled. I pulled it away and looked to see a blonde girl running towards me looking terrified and on the verge of tears. She grabbed my upper arms and was looking me deep in the eyes. "Please, you don't want to do this," she pleaded as the tears over flowed. I just looked at her. She isn't laughing, she isn't telling me to do it. No, she's pleading for me to stop. Who is this girl?

She took the knife from my hand slowly and eyed it for moment before she threw it away from us and into the woods behind the field. I was just lost in her beautiful brown eyes. They were a chocolate brown color with gold flecks in them. They were over flowing with tears and rimed red.

"Come on," she said and took my wrist timidly before carefully pulling me to a car. Once the doors were closed and she held the ends of her jacket sleeves tighter she turned to me. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Zach," I said after a moment. Some girl who didn't even know me stopped me from killing myself.

"I'm Cammie. Why did you try to kill yourself?" she asked me. Looking into her eyes, all of a sudden, every reason I had for killing myself vanished in my head.

"I-I don't know," I said. She looked at me like she knew what I was talking about.

"Alright, how about you go with me to my house and we can talk about it?" she offered. She doesn't know me and she is just offering to take me to her house?

"Um…ok," I said after a moment. She gave me a weak smile and started to drive. It was silent the whole drive but she kept pulling her sleeves down to the point they covered her hands. We pulled up to a house and I realized it was next to my house. A man was outside with another man carrying boxes into the house. We got out.

"Hey sweetie," one of the guys said and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Daddy," she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Cam…Zach?" the other guy asked.

"Mr. Solomon?" I asked back. Cammie looked between us.

"How do you know Joey?" she asked.

"He's the councilor," I said. "How do you know him?" I asked her.

"He's my uncle, he lives with us now," she smiled sadly. "Come on," she said and took my wrist timidly again. "We'll be in my room," she called out to her dad and Mr. Solomon. We walked up some stairs and into a room with boxes and only half were unpacked. She closed the door behind us and we sat down on her bed. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because no one would care, no one has before," I sighed out. I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust her enough to tell her this. I turned my gaze to the floor but she gently tilted my head up to where I was looking into her eyes again.

"I would care," she said firmly but softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know what it's like to have a loved one kill themselves," she said as tears filled her eyes again but she didn't look away. "Did you see my mom down there?" she asked but didn't give me time to answer. "No. Because she…she took her own life and I have no clue why," she whispered and the tears over flowed. She didn't make a move to wipe them away and she didn't look away from me. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and pulled her into a hug. She cried softly on my before she pulled back and forced a smile and wiped her eyes.

"Its fine, its fine. Um, please don't ever try to do that again. You can just come by and we can talk it out or, if you'd be more comfortable, you could talk to Joey," she half begged-half offered. I smiled slightly.

"Alright, um so are you going to Gallagher high?" I asked lamely. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I went today but nobody really noticed me. I saw you a lot though, I thought it was horrible what people were saying about you and doing to you," she looked at me sadly. "I left my last school for a similar reason," she sighed out. I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it right now so I only nodded. She was tugging at her sleeves again.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me with doe eyes.

"Don't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I won't, I promise," and I meant it. She saved my life, I owed her that much. She didn't say anything she just took off her jacket and showed me her wrists. They were covered in fresh cuts and healing ones and reopened ones along with scars from previous ones. I stared at them for a while before looking into her eyes. She was looking at her wrist with teary eyes. "I won't ever try to kill myself again, please don't cut?" I asked her, taking her hands into mine. She looked into my eyes and nodded slowly. I smiled weakly and pulled her into a hug.

"If it helps, I have all your classes and you can sit with me," she mumbled into my shirted. I chuckled lightly as I rested my head on hers.

"I'd like that," I said to her. There was a gentle knock on her door. Cam got out of my arms and pulled her jacket on quickly.

"Yes?" she asked the door. It opened and her dad poked his head in, smiling at her.

"Does your friend want to stay for dinner?" he asked Cam as if I wasn't sitting a few inches away from her. She looked at me.

"I can go home and ask my mom," I said and stood up.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Cam asked me, standing up as well.

"No, I live next door," I smiled. Cam smiled too.

"Alright, well, the door is open if you can," her dad smiled and walked away. Cammie let out a shaky breath but her smile didn't falter.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked her. She turned to me and her smile turned shy.

"Sure," she said and I took her hand gently into mine as we walked over to my house.

**A/N I haven't read any stories like this, have you? Well, here's another story to add to the bunch... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~ Gracie**


End file.
